


Untitled

by Dexiha



Series: Drarry Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mention of Overworked! Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompt bypandaburr024on tumblr:“This wasn’t supposed to happen, I took every precaution for it to not turn out like this...”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/799809
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Untitled

How did this happen?!

I always used to tease him, mock him, hurt him. I always tried to convince myself that I hated him. So… how did this happen?

How did this happen?!

The war was over, it was time for the trials. My trial, my father’s trial. My mother’s trial. Potter spoke at all of our trials, just as he did for every single one of the still living Death Eaters that he had personally fought a mere month prior. He didn’t speak against or for anyone. He just stated the facts he knew, retold what he had seen, the hell that he had endured. He was neutral. Except for when it came to my mother. He spoke for her, for her courage, for her love. I tried to hate him then, because she got pardoned, and not me. Or maybe I wanted to hate him because he had no business intervening with my family, with saving my mother as I failed to do. I wanted to hate him but I couldn’t. I could only admire him and his true heart.

How did this happen?!

I had three supervisors. Overlookers. Guards. Torturers. Whatever you want to call them. They watched over me as I helped rebuild the Hogwarts castle. They watched over me as I went to muggle meetings to deal with the post-war trauma. They watched over me every single moment for two years. Potter was one of them. I wanted to hate him for being there. I tried to hate him for supposedly coming to gloat, to rub his victory in. But I couldn’t hate him, because he didn’t gloat. He was the only one that treated me fairly. He didn’t push me around, he didn’t throw any hexes whenever no one was looking. He didn’t sneer at me. He talked to me as if I was just an old friend he had accidentally met on the street. I tried to hate him, but I couldn’t because I was too grateful for his kindness.

How did this happen?!

It was a day like any other. It had started the same as every day, with me waking up, making a cup of tea, then getting out on the street for a walk to get to work. I spent the day in the library, quite as usual, checking out books, giving customers splendid and personal recommendations, chatting with my coworkers. It was after that that everything changed. Standing outside, when I was closing and locking the library to leave for the evening, was Potter. He asked me to join him for a walk, but he ended up bringing me to a pub – a pub half full of Gryffindors. I tried to hate him for dragging me there, but it was impossible. I could only sneak glances at his laughing face; thrown back head and wrinkles that framed his eyes behind his glasses. I could only hide a much too excited smile behind my pint of beer. I could only be happy that someone had gone out of their way to bring me along, to make me feel less lonely, to make me feel like I belonged somewhere.

How did this happen?!

The stupid prat had landed himself in the hospital on his second mission as the youngest Senior Auror ever. Even worse, the reason wasn’t a heavy curse that hit him in the middle of a battle or something like that, as someone would expect. No. Potter was overworked, thoroughly drained and had fallen to the ground completely exhausted during a stakeout. I was sitting right beside his bed when he woke up. I didn’t quite understand why I was there. On my own. Why I had dropped the book I had been holding the very second I got the message from St. Mungo’s. Why I had broken the peaceful quiet of the library with a very loud, slightly high pitched ‘fuck!’ before I had apparated straight to Potter’s side.

“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re here,” Potter croaked.

“What does that mean?” I asked, though I wasn’t sure of what ‘that’ referred to.

“I want to quit the Aurors. I want to open a little bookshop on the ground floor beneath my flat.”

“Why does that have anything to do with me being here? Why is it good that I’m here?”

“I wanted to ask you to move in there. In the flat. With me. And I want you to run the shop with me.”

I tried to hate him for asking such ridiculous questions. Why would I ever want to mo– “Yes,” I said. “I’d love to move in with you.”

Both of us smiled, and I took his hand. He lightly squeezed mine in return.

How did this happen?!

An early Sunday morning. Harry was not lying beside me when I woke up. The bed felt all too big. I was alone. I wanted to hate him. But I couldn’t, because the very moment I stepped out of the bedroom, I was embraced by strong arms, peppered with kisses and surrounded by the smell of sweet tea and honey. He whispered that he loved me into my ear and I leant into the touch. I really tried to hate him, but in the midst of our home, my home, I couldn’t quite remember why. It’s hard to hate someone when there’s no reason to hate them for.

How did this happen?!

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

I spoke solely to Harry, but I knew that everyone around us could hear me. They were all quiet enough to listen to every word I whispered.

“I took every precaution for it to not turn out like this.”

Why did everyone else have to be here to listen to the vows? They weren’t meant for them anyway!

“To be honest, I still haven’t figured out how any of this happened. But it did happen, and here I am, marrying you. If you still want me after this terrible speech.”

“Of course I do, Draco.”

I tried to hate him then, because of his impossibly large family, for his goofy smile as I pushed my ring onto his finger, for his too loving kiss after we both said yes. But it’s extremely hard to hate someone when your heart is filled to the brim with love.

How did this happen?!

How did this happen? I think as I watch Harry, asleep on the sofa with his head resting in my lap. I push a hand through the tangled hair, trying to sort out the messy curls, and use my other hand to put the book I previously was reading on the side-table next to me. I smile to myself.

“I took every precaution to not let this happen. Tried to hate you with everything I had,” I murmur softly, still gently caressing Harry’s scalp.”But I never stood a chance, did I? I would never have been able to not love you.”

I look at the wedding band that still clads Harry’s finger, just as it has done for fifteen years already, even though it feels like we met for the first time just yesterday. I want to hate him for– actually, no… I don’t. I am quite happy to be completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with Harry James Malfoy Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jack](https://jet-playin-around.tumblr.com) for helping me sort this prompt out <3


End file.
